


Lady Dustin

by ancient2new



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient2new/pseuds/ancient2new
Summary: Was wäre wenn Barbrey was von Willam gehabt hätte und Nein, damit ist nicht das Pferd gemeint das Eddard Stark aus Dorne zurückbrachte.





	1. Chapter 1

Barbrey schaute ihn ein letztes Mal an, diesen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick erlaubte sie sich noch, bevor ihr Vater sie vor den Götterbaum führte und sie sich neben ihren zukünftigen Ehemann stellen musste.

Willam lächelte sie an.

Sie zwang sich das Lächeln so gut wie möglich zu erwidern schließlich kannte sie ihn ja auch schon lange genug und das er nicht Brandon war, das war nun wirklich nicht seine Schuld.

Brandon, ihre große Liebe, dem sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt hatte, von dem sie erst vor noch wenigen Monden geträumt hatte das er sie heiraten würde und sie an seiner Seite Lady von Winterfell werden würde, dieser wilde wunderhübsche Wolf, hatte sie nicht angeschaut.

Nachdem Willam und sie ihre Schwuere und Gebete verrichtet hatten und somit verheiratet waren und alle sie und ihren Ehemann beglückwuenschten, da kam auch Brandon und umarmte Willam und .... ging an ihr vorbei ohne sie anzusehen.

Sie wusste vorher nicht das man jemanden so sehr hassen konnte den man zuvor so sehr geliebt hatte.

Er feierte mit, ohne Scham und ohne ihr auch nur einen Blick zu gönnen.  
Er stieß mit seinem Ziehbruder Willam an und machte Scherze mit allen anderen Feiernden, auch mit ihren Vater und ihren Brüdern und sogar mit Bethanys schauerlichen Ehemann Roose.  
Nur sie, die Braut, beachtete er nicht.  
Sie schwor sich alles was Stark hieß für alle Zeiten zu verabscheuen.  
Sein verdammter Vater, Lord Rickard mit seinen südlichen Ambitionen, hatte Brandon mit einer kalten südlichen Forelle verlobt und ihr Liebhaber hatte nicht einmal versucht seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen das Barbrey auch eine gute Partie gewesen wäre.

Sie würde den Starks nicht mehr zeigen wie verletzt sie sich fühlte, statt dessen würde sie mit Willam glücklich werden.

............

Einige Monde später sollte Brandon seine Forelle heiraten aber am Vorabend verschwand seine Schwester mit dem Kronprinzen und Brandon, aufbrausend wie er war, ritt mit vielen seiner Freunde zum König um Rhaegar herauszufordern.

Der König liess alle einsperren und forderte dass die Lords der betroffenen Häuser sich für die übermuetigen jungen Adeligen verantworten sollten.  
Kaum hatte der irre König alle in seiner Hand, liess er sie alle auf schauerliche Weise hinrichten.  
Lord Rickard wurde lebendigen Leibes in seiner Rüstung gekocht und verbrannt, Brandon so wurde berichtet, erdrosselte sich als er versuchte seinem Vater zu helfen.

Dann forderte der König auch noch die Herausgabe von Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon um ihnen auch Leid anzutun und nun reichte es den betroffenen Adeligen entgültig.  
Der Lord Arryn hatte an den König seinen Erben verloren und wollte auch seine Ziehsoehne verteidigen.  
Er rief zur Mobilmachung seines Landes auf.  
Das gleiche machten der Lord der Sturmlande, Robert Baratheon, der Verlobte der verschwundenen Lyanna Stark und der neue Lord des Nordens, Brandons jüngerer Bruder Eddard Stark.

..........

Seit nunmehr acht Monden war sie Lady Dustin, gerade vor zwei Monden hatte sie eine Fehlgeburt erlitten.  
Sie war ungefähr fünf Monde schwanger gewesen hatte der Maester ihr und Willam gesagt und das sie ein schlecht gewachsenes Becken hatte und bestimmt nie ein Kind gesund austragen würde können.

Sie hatte den Maester ins Gesicht geschlagen und Willam hatte ihn auf ihren Wunsch aus Barrowton herausschmeissen lassen.

Einen Tag nachdem der Maester entfernt war, da kam aus Winterfell der Befehl zur Mobilmachung.  
Willam rief seine Hauptleute noch gleichen Abend zusammen.  
In der Nacht hatten Barbrey und Willam das erste mal seit mehreren Monden wieder Sex miteinander.  
Auch die anderen acht Nächte verbrachten die Beiden leidenschaftlich miteinander, tagsüber wurden die Kämpfer zusammengestellt, Vorräte verteilt und alle anderen Vorbereitungen getroffen.

Willam ritt fort auf dem herrlichen Pferd aus der Zucht ihres Vaters, ihr Geschenk an ihren Ehemann zur Hochzeit.

Auch ihr Vater und ihre Brüder zogen mit ihren Kriegern zur Sammlung des Heeres und Vater hatte gesagt das ihre Schwester die Nachricht geschickt hatte das auch Roose Bolton mit vielen Kriegern dem Befehl seines obersten Lords gehorchte.

............

Hoster Tully wollte nur dann die Rebellen unterstützen wenn seine Töchter ehrbare Ehen eingehen würden.  
Also heiratete Eddard Stark die Verlobte seines toten Bruders und Jon Arryn die jüngere Tochter.  
Robert Baratheon wollte nur die Ehe mit seiner geliebten Lyanna eingehen.

Lord Tully war zufrieden und die Flusslande schlossen sich den rebellischen anderen Landen an.

Die Kämpfe waren grausam und blutig.

 

..................

Ihr Mondbluten blieb aus.  
Der Maester hatte gesagt sie würde nie ein Kind gesund austragen.  
Nein, das würde sie der grauen Ratte einfach nicht glauben.

Willam hatte den Verwalter beauftragt einen neuen Maester anzufordern.  
Die Zitadelle der Maester war zwar in der Weite, behauptete aber unabhängig zu sein.  
Barbrey tätschelte über ihren Bauch. Ihr Ehemann hatte sie überzeugt das die Raben betreut werden mussten, gerade in Kriegszeiten aber wenn sie wirklich guter Hoffnung wäre, würde sie diesmal sich nicht von einem dieser südlichen Quacksalber falsch behandeln lassen.


	2. Alltag

Monate, so viele Monate dauerte nun schon der Krieg.  
Gerade war ein Brief von Ihrem Mann angekommen, die neue graue Ratte hatte ihn ihr auf ihren Schreibtisch gelegt.  
Er hatte nichts gesagt.  
Sie fand dass das sowieso die beste Idee für diese grauen Besserwisser wäre.  
Stumme graue Ratten, damit man sich keine Luegen anhören musste.

Ach egal.  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Brief ihres Mannes.  
Er schrieb viel über den Kriegsverlauf, wen seiner Leute er verloren hatte, wie allgemein die Stimmung war und das Eddard Stark ein sehr talentierter und folgenswerter Anführer war.  
Sie war völlig uninteressiert an den Führungsqualitaeten irgendeines Starks.  
Hauptsache ihrem Mann ging es gut.  
Sie legte den Brief beiseite.

Ihre Hände tätschelten ihren rasch wachsenden Bauch.  
Vor fünf Monaten war ihr Mann in den Krieg gezogen, ihr Bauch kam ihr selbst aber so übergross vor.  
Dabei hatte sie nur die Woche bevor er sie verließ wieder angefangen mit ihm zu schlafen nach ihrer Fehlgeburt.  
Das Kind was in ihr wuchs konnte also erst fünf Monate sein, doch ihr Bauch war fast so groß wie der ihrer Schwester kurz vor der Entbindung.

Sie würde die Hebamme kommen lassen, keinesfalls würde sie die graue Ratte an sich heranlassen zum untersuchen.  
Nicht nachdem der Vorgänger dieses jetzigen Maesters  
Schuld war an ihrer ersten Fehlgeburt.


	3. Schwangerschaft und Geburt

Es war am späten Abend des nächsten Tages, die beste Hebamme von Barrowton hatte sie gerade untersucht und verneigte sich leicht zum Abschluß  
und ging dann aus dem Raum heraus.  
Lady Barbrey saß noch immer fassungslos auf ihrem Bett.

\-----einige Minuten zuvor---------

Die Hebamme hatte sie sowohl beruhigt was die Größe ihres Bauches anging als auch nervös für die Entbindung gemacht,  
als sie ihr erklärte warum der Bauch so groß war.

Das Abtasten und drücken war länger und intensiver als von dem vorigen Maester bei ihrer ersten, missglückten Schwangerschaft und  
Lady Barbrey hatte schon leichte Bedenken als die alte Hebamme während der ganzen Zeit vor sich hinmurmelte.  
Schließlich nahm die alte Frau die Hände von ihrem dicken Bauch und erklärte alles.

Der Grund für die doch schon recht massive Größe lag darin das es mehr als ein Kind in ihrem Bauch gab,  
mehr Babys brauchten eben auch früher in einer Schwangerschaft mehr Platz im Bauch als ein Kind alleine.

Allerdings gab die alte Hebamme zu , bei erst 12 Geburten mit mehr als einem Kind selbst bei der Entbindung geholfen zu haben.  
All die anderen Hunderten Geburten waren immer mit einem Kind gewesen, hier in Barrowton.  
Dann erklärte die alte Frau ihrer Lady das mehr Kinder bei einer Geburt natürlich auch mehr Risiko bedeuteten.  
Lady Barbrey gab der Hebamme zwei Kupferstern Münzen und nahm ihr den Schwur ab mit niemanden darüber zu sprechen  
und alle paar Tage zum Abtasten und Tee vorbeibringen zu kommen.

\--------------------------------------

Vierzehn Wochen später wachte Lady Barbrey in der Stunde des Wolfes mit starken Krämpfen auf, so heftig das ihr ein lauter  
Schmerzensschrei entfuhr bevor sie sich überhaupt richtig aufrichten konnte.  
Sofort flog die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und ein junges Dienstmädchen kam eilig hereingelaufen, ihr folgte um  
einiges langsamer die alte Hebamme, die Lady Barbrey während der letzten dreieinhalb Monde der Schwangerschaft  
so intensiv betreut hatte.  
Zusammen richteten beide Frauen die sich vor Schmerzen krampfende Lady Dustin auf und halfen ihr aus dem Bett.

Die Hebamme hatte der jetzt stehenden und von der im Schlaf geplatzten, mit Fruchtwasser nun besudelten Lady  
in den letzten Wochen erklärt das sie wenn die Wehen anfingen, erst einmal Auf- und Abgehen müsste,  
egal ob sie wolle oder nicht, egal ob die Schmerzen dabei groß wären oder nicht, da so am besten das erste  
Kind in die richtige Lage zum Gebären rutschen konnte.  
Lady Barbrey hatte sich während der letzten Monde ihrer Schwangerschaft an die Anweisungen der alten  
Hebamme gehalten und sich dabei gut gefühlt, also hielt sie sich auch bei der Geburt daran.  
\-----  
Der neue Maester vom Haushalt ihres Mannes hatte zwar immer wieder versucht sich einzumischen, aber die Lady  
Barbrey hatte ihn stets völlig von sich ferngehalten.  
Er sollte sich um die Rabenpost kümmern und auch bei fortschreitender Schwangerschaft der Lady Dustin  
mehr Bereiche der Buchführung übernehmen, aber von ihrem eigenen Leib hielt ihn Lady Barbrey fern.  
\-----  
So kam es dann auch das bei der Geburt der Maester aus dem Zimmer der Lady ferngehalten wurde und  
sie mit Hilfe der alten Hebamme, des jungen Dienstmädchens und zweier weiterer altgedienter  
Dienstfrauen des Hauses Dustin, nach vielen Stunden der Wehen endlich ihre Kinder gebar.

Es war schon der Beginn der Abendstunden als ihr erstes Kind auf die Welt kam.  
Die alte Hebamme hatte sie nun Stundenlang gegängelt und Lady Barbrey hatte ihren Ton immer barscher  
empfunden, aber nun war die Stimme der alten Frau ganz warm und weich als sie ihr verkündete daß das  
erste Kind ein gesundes und kräftiges Mädchen war.  
Das frischgeborene Baby wurden gleich von einer der älteren Dienstfrauen gesäubert und warm eingewickelt  
und als das gerade soweit passiert war, gebar Lady Barbrey ihr zweites Kind.  
Die Hebamme verkündete ihr das dieses ein wunderbar gewachsener und kräftiger Junge war.  
Barbrey war erleichtert.  
Endlich war die Geburt vorbei und sie hatte mit nur einer Schwangerschaft ihrem Mann gleich einen Erben und  
eine Tochter geschenkt.  
Sie konnte es kaum erwarten bis auch dieses Kind gesäubert war und ihr dann beide in den Arm gelegt werden konnten.

Ein erneuter Krampf durchzog sie und die Hebamme wies sie an nochmals zu pressen und sich nochmals  
auf das Gebären vorzubereiten.  
Ein drittes Baby!  
Zähneknirschend durchstand sie Tortur erneut und brachte noch einen zweiten Sohn auf die Welt.  
Während dann auch dieser gesäubert und eingewickelt wurde, entband die Hebamme sie von den Nachgeburten.

Lady Barbrey war absolut erschöpft und zutiefst glücklich.  
Die Dienstfrauen legten ihr für kurze Zeit all drei Babys in die Arme und auf die Brust und sie betrachtete sie aller  
voller Stolz.  
Dann nahmen die Dienstfrauen die Kinder in das Nebenzimmer wo schon zwei Milchammen eingetroffen waren,  
Frauen die selbst vor kurzer Zeit Mutter geworden waren und genug Milch hatten um sich beim Stillen der  
herrschaftlichen Babys etwas dazu zuverdienen.  
Der letzte Gedanke den Lady Barbrey hatte, bevor sie erschöpft einschlief war, die Hebamme darum zu bitten  
eine dritte Milchamme einzustellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgen weiter


End file.
